Chazz Princeton's Decks
Chazz Princeton's (Jun Manjoume in the Japanese version) decks vary greatly throughout the Seasons of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. His ever-changing deck is a parallel to his ever-changing philosophy on dueling and his place in the world. Anime Season 1 Chazz's deck goes through a large amount of changes in this season alone, as he rarely uses the same deck for more than one Duel. Chthonian Chazz originally played a Chthonian Deck. "Chthonian" is an archaic word literally meaning "of or relating to the Underworld" and was used as a replacement for "Hell" when GX was dubbed. VWXYZ Chazz is given rare VWXYZ cards by Vellian Crowler that he uses against Jaden for the duration of one episode. Though the deck itself is only used once, all of the cards in it are shown again when Chazz starts combining separate deck concepts in Seasons 2 and 3. North Academy After all of his Chthonian cards were destroyed while stranded, he enters North Academy with a deck made up of cards he had found on the grounds around the school, focusing on a "One Turn Kill" strategy. Armed Dragon After becoming the top-ranked student at North Academy by defeating all fifty other students, including their top-ranked student Czar, Chazz is gifted with this deck by North Academy's Chancellor Chancellor Foster to use against Jaden Yuki in the "school duel", an annual match between a nominated member of the student bodies of North Academy and Duel Academy. Chancellor Foster forgets to take the Armed Dragon deck back after Chazz opts to remain at Duel Academy (in the dub this line is changed him to bemoaning the fact that didn't get a kiss from Ms. Dorothy). Despite this, Chazz keeps the cards and the issue is never brought up again. It is around this time in the original version that he debuts his nickname "Manjoume Thunder." The name is a pun in Japanese, but was considered untranslatable. The chant is simply changed to "Chazz it Up" in the dub. The nickname proves to be a large part of Chazz's character development, however. 0-ATK While dueling against his brother with the fate of Duel Academy on the line, Chazz is held down by a stipulation stating that he may only use monsters with less than 500 attack points (agreed unpon by Duel Academy owner Seto Kaiba, who believed that any student at his Academy should find it easy to overcome such odds). He journeys to a well deep in the forest and retrieves a myriad variety of cards thrown there by other students over the years who believed the cards too weak to ever be used. Chazz constructs a deck and opts to only use monsters with 0 ATK and develops several strategies that ultimately result in his victory. Ojama/Armed Dragon During his duel against Don Zaloog, Chazz combines elements of his Armed Dragon deck with Ojama monsters and debuts new support cards for both themes. Love Chazz goes to Atticus Rhodes, the brother of Alexis Rhodes to get his help in winning Alexis' affections. Atticus lends Chazz "love cards" which is put in a deck with his Ojama monsters. Despite his efforts, he is defeated. Season 2 Chazz's deck remains consistent for most of this season, though he does use a vastly different deck at one point. Armed Dragon/Ojama/Machine Union In season 2, Chazz is shown to have added his VWXYZ cards to his deck, while still using Armed Dragons and the Ojama Trio as well. During his time in the Society of Light, Chazz acquires the Beetron Union monsters, which become a integral part of his strategy. He ceases using this deck late in his service to the Society and begins to use it again after being freed from Sartorius' influence by Jaden Yuki. Infernal White and White Veil were given to Chazz by Sartorius and in his mind represented this servitude to the Society, so he ceased using them after his exodus from the group. He also begins calling himself "Manjoume White Thunder" in the Japanese version, signifying his devotion to Sartorius. White Knight During the height of Chazz's time in the Society of Light, he is given a new deck by Sartorius, focusing on a beatdown strategy using White Knight monsters. He defeats professional duelist Gelgo during the Genex Tournament using this deck. He later duels Jaden Yuki, who uses Chazz's Ojama cards to break Sartorius' mind control. Using the card "Cemetery Change", Chazz reclaims his Ojama monsters and also removes his white coat (calling himself "Manjoume Black Thunder" in the Japanese version). Despite this, he loses the duel. Season 3 Chazz doesn't get as much character development in this season, only having two major duels, due to being absent for much of the latter half of the season. Chazz ceases to use his Armed Dragons and instead, he combines Ojama and VWXYZ monsters with elements of his original Chthonian deck and new cards known as "Hell Union" in the Japanese version. Season 4 Chazz gets two episodes devoted to the final steps in the development of his character, during which he utilizes one deck, another combination Ojama/Armed Dragon Deck. In season 4, Chazz is not seen using VWXYZ monsters and goes back to his original combination of Ojama and Armed Dragon cards, though he debuts new Spell and Trap Card support for both themes. Manga In the manga, Chazz, like most characters, uses a deck vastly different from that of his anime counterpart. In his case, he uses a Dragon Deck. Notes